Blog użytkownika:Elit0/===Horyzont Wolności===
PROLOG Podkład Muzyczny :) W tym miejscu jeszcze nie tak dawno, było widać łódź z moim ojcem. Lubię tu przyjść. Mimo tych wspomnień, czuję się tu bezpieczny. Jestem bliżej taty... Siedzę tu sam. W samotności mam czas, aby zebrać myśli. Nie raz potrafię gadać sam do siebie. Szczerbatek zazwyczaj lata tam i z powrotem. Rozumie mnie. Wie, że chce być sam. Szanuje to. Siedzę tu, na tym zimnym piasku, wpatrując się w kłębek różnych odcieni szarości, z białymi plamami niebo. Właściwie, nie wiem co myśleć. Zaczynam też tracić poczucie czasu. Wracam dopiero, gdy zatęsknię za Astrid. Darzę ją ogromnym uczuciem. Większym nawet, niż własną matkę. Zawsze przy mnie była. Zawsze mnie wspierała. Z nią byłem szczęśliwy i jestem szczęśliwy. Z Valką się jeszcze nie oswoiłem. O ile można to tak nazwać. Przez te 2 miesiące wydarzyło się tak wiele... Ciągle nie mogę się pozbierać. Czuję tylko ten ból. Ból, po stracie ojca. Czuję się, jakby tysiąc igieł przebijało moje serce. Przez głowę przelatuje mi miliony myśli. Tu straciłem tatę, tu odnalazłem mamę, tu stałem się wodzem... -Nie wytrzymam tego!-Krzyknąłem tak głośno, że moje echo rozprzestrzeniło się po całej wyspie, odbijając się od skał wynurzających się z wody. -Nie musisz tak krzyczeć-Zza pleców dało się słyszeć delikatny, łagodny, a za razem stanowczy głos. Astrid to ma wyczucie. -Po co tu jesteś?-Zapytałem nie swoim głosem. -Co się z tobą dzieje?-usiadła obok mnie. -Ostatnio zachowujesz się... Jakby cię wcale nie było? Totalnie wszystkich ignorujesz, a oprócz tego znikasz na całe dnie. Zawsze widzę cie tylko rano, ale wtedy zajmujesz się swoimi obowiązkami wodza, a potem wieczorem tylko przychodzisz, całujesz mnie w policzek, mówisz, że mnie mocno kochasz, a potem idziesz spać. I tak codziennie! Nie rozumiesz, że się o ciebie martwimy? JA się o ciebie martwię-wymawiając to wtuliła się we mnie. -Nic nie rozumiesz. -Czkawka... -Cały czas mieszacie się w nie swoje sprawy! Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to właśnie po to uciekam z Berk!-Wstałem energicznie i udałem się powoli przed siebie. Astrid tylko patrzyła na mnie. -Chce się pozbierać. -zniżyłem lekko ton głosu. -Czasami potrzebuje tylko trochę samotności. Widzisz sama, że nawet Szczerbatek ze mną nie siedzi. Nie chodzi o to, że was odtrącam, ciągle ktoś musi siedzieć mi na karku. Wypytywać o te same rzeczy! Zamiast pozbierać się, to wy dorzucacie mi tylko dodatkowych problemów! Ja chcę tylko, żebyście mnie chociaż trochę zrozumieli. Czy to tak dużo? Stałem jak wryty. Patrzyłem tylko na nią. Po chwili wstała, podeszła do mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Wziąłem tylko głęboki wdech. Także ją objąłem. -Wybacz...-odezwałem się po 2 minutach. -Nie powinienem tak krzyczeć-pogłaskałem ją ręką po włosach. Po tych ślicznych, jasnych blond włosach. Zapomniałem już nawet, jaka jest piękna. -Spokojnie Czkawka. Rozumiem. To jak, lecimy? Uśmiechnąłem się tylko. Pocałowała mnie lekko w kącik ust i udała się w stronę Wichurki. Spojrzałem do góry. Ta szara, ponura, puszysta kołderka zaczęła się powoli odkrywać, uwalniając silne promyki słońca. Może wróży to coś dobrego? 1 rozdział pojawi się nie długo. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania